The present invention relates to an item of headwear, in particular a hat or sunshade having a foldable visor.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided an item of headwear including a main portion adapted to fit to the head of a wearer and a visor portion joined to the main portion, the main portion including two elements interconnected via a hinge portion for pivotal movement between an open condition, for wearing, and a closed condition, for storage, and the visor portion being formed of a fan-type construction including radially arranged folds extending from the hinge portion, an outer peripheral edge and two side members coupled to a respective one of the elements, wherein the visor portion is substantially wholly arranged in a collapsed condition between the elements when the elements are in the closed condition and undergoes concertinaed movement from the collapsed condition between the elements to an extended condition by contemporaneous movement of the elements from the closed condition through to the open condition and wherein the hinge portion is angled with respect to a plane defined by the side members when in the closed condition, such that movement of the elements from the closed to the open condition results in the outer peripheral edge of the visor portion being tensioned and simultaneously deflected away from the hinge portion.
Preferably, the hinge portion is angled at an obtuse angle with respect to the plane defined by the side members when in the closed condition.
Preferably the elements are integrally formed as a front band of main portion and, in the closed condition, at least partially capture the visor portion therebetween.
Preferably, the visor portion is formed of radially extending folds which are flattened toward the outer peripheral edge when the elements are in the open condition.
Preferably, fastening means are provided on each of the elements, adjacent a location at which the outer peripheral edge of the visor intersects with each of the elements, for removably fastening the elements in the closed condition. Preferably the fastening means comprise a two component touch and close type fastener.